


20/20

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Benny has a Very Important Question
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	20/20

Bad Cop didn’t even glance away from the television screen when their door swung open. There was only one person who ever let himself in like that (and they had learned very quickly it was better to leave the door unlocked when both they and Benny were home, otherwise the spaceman just found a more inventive way to let himself in- usually through a window), and he was always welcome anyway. Benny helped himself to a glass of iced tea before joining them on the couch, toeing off his shoes before propping his feet on the coffee table. Another compromise. “How did sign-ups go?” he asked once Benny had made himself comfy.

“Between Lucy and I, we have a whopping _three_ students,” Benny chuckled. “And that’s honestly _more_ than we were expecting. We did have a lot of people stop by and ask questions though, so I guess we’re making some progress.” He sipped his tea, blinked at it, then set it down on the coffee table before leaning in for a kiss. Bad Cop happily obliged, then pulled a face.

“Ugh. You taste like sugar.” Benny laughed.

“Why do you have such a thing against sweets?”

“Because _I’m_ the one that has to work it all back off when Alastar decides to binge.”

Benny snickered, and kissed him again. “If it makes you feel any better, I very much enjoy the results of your hard work. Especially those washboard abs, _damn_.”

“Ben…” he grumbled, looking away as his face heated up. “Behave.” Benny giggled and snuggled against his side.

“Anything interesting on?”

“Not really.”

“Oh, good. I have a question for you then.” Bad Cop turned back to him, indicating he was listening. Benny looked so serious, he wasn’t expecting the next words out of the spaceman’s mouth to be “do you wear contacts?” Benny pouted when he started laughing. “Dude, I’m serious! Alastar always wears his glasses, so I thought your sunglasses were prescription, but you don’t wear them all the time anymore so I kinda borrowed them for a few minutes the other day and they’re just normal shades, so do you wear contacts or is Alastar the only one that needs something to help him see? I really need to know, B, it’s driving me nuts!”

It took Bad Cop several minutes to get his giggles under control. “I’m sorry, Ben, I just wasn’t expecting that. Our vision isn’t perfect, but it’s not so bad that we really _need_ corrective lenses. Alastar just likes the way his glasses look, says they make him look less intimidating.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. Though that easy smile of his helps a lot too.”

Bad Cop shifted at his words, a tic that Benny had come to associate with his bouts of self-consciousness. “Does it bother you? That I’m not as outgoing as him?”

“Nah,” Benny assured, swinging a leg over Bad Cop’s to sit on his knees. “I _like_ that there’s a side of you that only a select few get to see.” He grinned. “I’m greedy that way.” When Bad Cop smiled at him, he leaned in to peck his lips. “Especially _that_ sweet smile. That one’s for me, and I’m not inclined to share.”

Bad Cop chuckled, touching their foreheads together and twining his fingers in Benny’s curls. “Neither am I.”


End file.
